


For Love and Joy

by cara1317



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dogs, Gen, M/M, need i say more?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cara1317/pseuds/cara1317
Summary: Suga watches, both ecstatic about the prospect ofdogs!but simultaneously horrified at what's happening. “Oh no, she's cute.”“Oh no,” Daichi repeats again in agreement, and then, realizing what’s about to happen, “Don’t you dare—”The puppy licks Daichi’s face.





	For Love and Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Sara's artwork!](https://jellyppang.tumblr.com/post/154238609064/daisuga-dogs-for-a-dear-friend)
> 
> I also really just wanted to write an "oh no, she's cute" story, so _voilà_

The dog wriggles her way into Daichi's lap, flopping onto him with a whine.

Suga giggles. "Looks like you made a new friend there."

“You think?” He faces the dog. “Hi there, sweetie.”   
  
She tilts her head, one ear perked, and gives Daichi the widest puppy eyes either of them have ever seen.   
  
"Oh no," Daichi says.    
  
The dog pushes herself up with her front paws, one stepping on Daichi's gut and one on his ribs, making him grunt out an  _ oomph _ .

Suga watches, both ecstatic about the prospect of  _ dogs! _ but simultaneously horrified at what's happening. “Oh no, she's cute.”

“Oh no,” Daichi repeats again in agreement, and then, realizing what’s about to happen, “Don’t you dare—”

The puppy licks Daichi’s face. Both Suga and Daichi freeze. She lets out a yip, tail wagging erratically behind her, almost thumping the other dogs in the face. When neither of them move, she paws at Daichi’s chest.

“Daichi,” Suga hisses.

“What?” Daichi grits out.

“Daichi, don’t,” he says reproachfully.

The dog gives a little whine, and Daichi groans, slumping backwards. “Ugh, this wasn’t supposed to happen! I wasn’t supposed fall in love this quickly!”

“Daichi, honestly!” Suga exclaims, having known that this was  _ exactly _ what was going to happen and also exactly what should  _ not _ have happened.

The dog whines again, scrambling off Daichi to thump herself firmly down on the floor and rest her head on his knee. Her eyes flick towards Suga, as if to say “please?” and Suga can’t stop the grin that breaks out over his face.

“Oh, you’re  _ so _ doomed, Daichi.”

“No no no,” Daichi says, burying his face into his hands. “This can’t be happening to me.”

Suga lets out a teasing scoff. “Mhm. Please, this would only happen to you.”

Daichi suddenly sits upright, wrapping his arms around the dog, who eagerly barks and licks at his face, all but prancing in place.

“I have to adopt her!”

Suga gives him a pointed look and raised eyebrow. “Really? Weren’t you the one saying  _ ‘Don’t let me adopt anyone, Suga, promise me you won’t let me adopt anyone today’ _ just a few hours ago?”

Daichi and the dog whine in unison, and Suga has to admit, it’s actually adorable. But he’s nothing if not a good friend, and he  _ did _ promise Daichi he wouldn’t let a single adoption happen today.

“Daichi?”   


Daichi looks at him with hopeful eyes, arms still full of dog.

“No.”

Daichi fairly pouts, and Suga struggles to maintain his stern expression.

“No adopting. Not today.”

“Sugaaaaaaaa,” Daichi says, drawing out his name into a plea. “How can you resist a face like this?”

Suga eyes the two of them. “The dog’s, or yours?”

They’re both giving him endearing puppy eyes, although the dog is still having the time of her life, clearly noticing that Daichi is very much sold on the idea of adopting her, and taking full advantage of this by casually slobbering all over his arms.

Daichi huffs petulantly. “Mine, obviously.”

They both know he really means the dog. 

Suga throws his hands up in the air. “All right, fine! But you're the one who’s responsible for this terrible idea. For the record, I tried to tell you ‘no’ in this situation. Multiple times.” He points at Daichi. “I take absolutely no blame for what happens next.”

Daichi’s face lights up, and he eagerly turns to the dog, ruffling the fur behind her ears with both hands. “Did you hear that?” Daichi coos. “You're coming home with me!”

The dog barks once, escaping from his grasp to circle around wildly, then jumps up at Daichi’s chest, eagerly licking at his chin and cheeks. 

“Yes!” Daichi says, rubbing and scratching at her back, “That’s right! You've got a new family now!”

Suga watches with amusement, arms crossed against his front. “You're such a sucker for her already, Daichi.” The effect of his words are softened by the rueful grin on his face, even as he shakes his head. He’d known that Daichi wouldn’t be able to resist adopting  _ someone _ at least, and that despite everything, Daichi wouldn’t regret getting a dog or cat—or as Suga had joked earlier that morning, maybe even a hamster.

Daichi looks up from where he’d been ruffling up the dog's neck fur and chanting, _ “Who’s a good dog? Who’s a good girl? You are! You're Daichi’s favourite girl!” _ and grins. 

The dog lolls her tongue out, tail beating out a rhythm against Daichi’s leg, and pants up happily at Suga, who rolls his eyes. “Well, are you going to introduce me or what?”

Daichi clears his throat and sits up straight. Very seriously, he says, “Sugawara Koushi, I’d like for you to meet Sawamura Yukiko. Yukiko, this is Sugawara Koushi, harbinger of bad ideas and unnecessary sass.”

“All sass is necessary, thank you very much!” he clarifies, even as he sits down on the floor and scoots close to them. He reaches a hand out to stroke her soft fur. “Hello, Yukiko,” Suga says. “Welcome home.”

_ Perhaps, _ he thinks to himself as he watches Daichi’s eyes light up at Yukiko’s happy barking and enthusiastic kisses,  _ this was never a bad idea in the first place. _

**Author's Note:**

> **Yukiko**   
>  _From Japanese 幸 (yuki) meaning "happiness" or 雪 (yuki) meaning "snow" combined with 子 (ko) meaning "child". Alternatively, it can come from 由 (yu) meaning "reason, cause" with 喜 (ki) meaning "joy" or 貴 (ki) meaning "valuable" combined with 子 (ko) meaning "child"._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I'm a sucker for name meanings, haha. Comment below or chat me up on [Tumblr!](http://carajay1317.tumblr.com) Thank you for reading!


End file.
